1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forming fabrics for use in the forming section of a paper machine to manufacture board and packaging paper.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Various styles of forming fabrics are known in the art. Forming fabrics known in the art offer a monoplane forming surface to the paper furnish laid down. The monoplane forming surface can lead to a sheet being formed in a layered manner having minimal fibre bonding in vertical direction leading to unsatisfactory mechanical properties of the paper sheet, like e.g. tensile strength. Especially board and packaging paper must have mechanical strength.